Shipping drabbles!
by nirvanagrungehole
Summary: I will write about over 100 shipping drabbles! Just read the intro to learn more! Rated M just incase. Please read the rules for them first chapter..
1. IntroductionRules

Hey guys! So today I wanted to try something. I'm going to start a journal of drabbles, that's right. Shipping Drabbeles!

How to do it? Please ask me what pairing you want me to write a short unique drabble, feel free!

It's simple, on the reviews provide the description or simply the pairing along with your name and I'll do it! If you want to PM me your idea, I must be able to say (requested by this user)

So here's an example:

"Hi, I'm pokemonfan2ecs I want to request (Brock x Nurse Jenny). Could you make them already dating and a scene at the beach?"

I'll take ANY suggestions, even if I'm a pokeshipper, other Ash ships are still aloud to enter. I'll be more that happy to write!

so review away!

**Edit: I've been getting a lot of Pokemon x Human (barley any human) and I forgot that I do have restrictions**

**I will do**

**Pokemon x Pokemon**

**FxF**

**MxF**

**MxM**

**Lemons**

**I will not do**

**Pokemon x Human**

**Pokemon Lemons**

**Or Crossover ships.**

**So again, you're still able to send me requests by PM's and if you have a specific scenario, please let me know! Remember, if you want to tell me by a review pick a screenname, I will not accept Anonymous.**

**Thank you! **


	2. You Don't Know Me

**So here is the first drabble! Ah yes, vatonageshipping (katexkeith) this is a short one requested by Max Saturday Burns Toasters.**

"Kate?" was the first thing Keith said running after her, who seemed to be annoyed.

"C'mon Parishichu. Let's get away from all of this." The easily irritated top ranger held her hands on her hips and ran as fast as she could.

"What's wrong?" Keith sighed. "Buizel, stop her." He commanded his pokemon. Buizel jumped infront of her and halted her.

It was the beginning of April, and Keith has been away for a long time now. He had to transfer his ranger duties in Hoenn, which seemed to anger Kate. Why? It's because he left _unexpectedly. _It's now been 4 months since there was no Keith. 4 brutal months is how Kate really felt.

_"_Would you stop and let me explain?" Keith scolded her. She sighed and walked over to him. She then crossed her arms, angry and snorted "What?"

"I know you're mad because I was busy doing some training in Hoenn." Keith begins to explain. Kate interrupted him. "Don't make me sound ridiciouls. I'm mad because you didn't tell me. Also you're a top Ranger. Why would you need training." She protested.

"Okay, and I'm sorry! It just happened to soon..." Keith stretched to the side. "Sure. I'll pretend to believe that. C'mon Parisichu. Let's leave." Kate flipped her hair and stomped onwards. Keith shook his head, clenched his fists and jotted his way to her.

"Kate you're over reacting. Why are you getting so tense? Is there something?" Keith was curious.

This caused Kate to blush. She just pushed him. Keith and Kate were really good friends right now, and she made it seem like she wasn't worried about him in a friendship way...Kate just stomped away.

"Kate!" Keith ran. "Tell me? Why are you so mad?" Keith pleaded. "Hmph." Kate held on to Parisichu.

"Is it because you want to find an excuse not to be my friend?" Keith asked.

"No way!" Kate played with her fingers.

"It's because you think it's weird I own a Buizel?" Keith teased her, stoking Buizel's head. Kate snickered and shook Buizel's arm.

"It's not that." Kate began to roll her eyes. She couldn't tell him why. "It's because I smell bad." Keith leaped infront of Kate, crossing his arms. "I'm just joking! Tell me, Kate!" Keith begged one more time.

Kate sighed.

"It's because I...I mean it's not me. It's my hear-No, Well...lov. I mean sad." Kate was just sputtering a whole bunch of random words, but Keith knew what was going on already. His eyes widened.

"Keith, just go away, you're such a horrible friend. You don't care about me an-" Kate widened her eyes as Keith grabbed her face to reel her into a soft passionate kiss. He closed his eyes tight, however Kate's eyes were wide opened as she looked around: shocked.

"The feeling's we both have for each other is mutual."

**Fin.**


	3. Just Married

**Contestshipping whoop whoop! This was specifically requested by definemabel. Thank you for keeping up!**

_May's POV_

I met him when I was 10. We're now 22, and married.

_Flashback._

"_MAY!" Drew painted while I was walking back home to Hoenn. It was at the end of my Johto journey. "Drew?" I turned to him. I didn't know he'd be going back to Hoenn. Possibly he'd be onto Sinnoh?_

_"What are you doing here?" I clutched on to my heart. _

_"I need to admit it." Drew crossed his arms. "Admit what?" I asked. "Do you love me?" Drew walked closer to me. "I've thought about it. And yes I do." _

_That was the day I kissed Drew, and we became a couple. Long story short._

It was a nice sunny day, of course we sleep with the curtains covering the window because Drew insists how annoying the light can be in the morning. Our wedding last night was tense. We partied late, and we came home so tired. We just...um...did some "husband wife stuff" and fell back to sleep. I leaned over to him to kiss him. He wakes up that way. But he wouldn't wake up. I then pressed our lips together into a deep passionate kiss, and he then woke up.

"Morning sweetheart." Drew slowly batted his eyes. I love the way he just talks when he's sleepy. It gives butterflies in my stomach. "Good Morning." I snuggled against his bare body. "How about we get dressed, and I'll make you the most delicious food you've ever had." Drew stroked my hair.

Man, is this the greatest first morning of marriage or what?


	4. Hello, How May I Help You Today?

*Lancewoodshipping*-Anon45 (Gameverse)

Review or PM me your ships!

* * *

"Professor Sycamore?" Serena steps in.

" Uh-Serena! Again, what may I do for you?" He prompts his desk his arms on his desk, looking natural."

"I would like to see if I could run another errand for you. If that's okay." She looks at the ground shuffling her feet. "Ever since you beat the Elite four and finished your pokedex, you've been trying to be busy." He smirks.

"Uh, yeah." She quickly replies.

"I have nothing." He coldly says. She slowly nods. He leans back against his chair and places one leg over the other. "Sit, why don't you." He points at the chair in front of his desk.

"Thanks Pro-" She was interrupted.

"You can call me Augustine now." He says. "Oh. Uh, thanks Augustine." She was softly speaking the whole time. Ever since she was done with her journey, she's been different. Acting different, speaking differently. Why was she always in Pro-Er, Augstine's office.

An awkward silence scurried across the room.

"I'll get going." She says.

Augustine nods and watches her get up, he was gazing to her backside as she touched the doorknob and stopped.

"Actually, I don't feel like leaving." She skimpers to her chair. Professor Sycamore just smiles.

It was another silence of them just staring at each other.

Professor Sycamore just shrugs and stacks his papers. He turns his chair to the right where the book shelf. He didn't want to get up so he tried reach over. It stayed on the shelf but his papers fell all over the floor. He was about to get up.

"Wait. I'll get it." Serena stood up and piled the papers. She walked over to him and her shoelaces were untied so she tripped. She didn't trip on to the floor but she landed on him.

"I-I'm sorry." She looked up onto his face, her face was blushing an intense shade of red. He knew already.

He prompted her up on his lap and smiled. Serena knows.

She liked her arms around his neck, and they shared a kiss.

"Serena?" He parted his face.

"Yeah?"

"Can you lock the door?"


	5. Wake Up!

**Next fic is requested by Advancedforever S.K.A. An advanceshipping fanfic! Don't forget to review and request!**

* * *

_I met him when I was 10. He was about 13 or 12 my memory faded, but we were really young._

Ash is my best friend, I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. We've been sick together, in love with other people together, went through heartbreaks, ate every where together, told each other everything.

I laugh at this one time when Ash was dating this one girl, he didn't even know how to handle a relationship. I think he was about 14, my age. It was funny because he drove her away. He wouldn't take my advice, so she was the one that got away. I used to rub it in all the time, even though he got annoyed. Is it my fault for being a great friend? Anyways, I comforted him and he felt better. What are good friends for.

Thought we should hang out today, we usually do. I skipped to the steps and knocked on the door. It was so early that he was still in his pajamas. Well, he was wearing a long black T-Shirt, blue baggy pants, and his raven hair was in a ruffled mess. "May, again you never fail to come here early." He yawned. I can't blame him, I always come up at seven or eight am. "Shut up." I joked. "Can I come in?" I asked. "Have I ever said no?" He smiled. I return the smile and walk in. "While I eat some breakfast, you can make yourself at home." He joked.

Thats when I grabbed pretzels and just lied down on the couch and flicked on the TV. Hours have passed and we were just watching TV the whole time. It was around 5 pm and Ash still didn't change out of his pajamas. "Ash, get dressed." I lightly shoved him. "Noooo." He lied down next to me. I just rolled my eyes. "I'm going to take a nap. Try not to burn my house down." He sarcastically smirked. "No problem." I confirmed. This happens where I wake him up too early, and he just goes to bed. I stared at him fading to sleep. I wondered...what if?

Then, a devious smiled appeared across my face. I stared at his closed eyes, his chest moving up and down to the rhythm of his breaking. Should I draw on his face? That's what I did. I drew a fake mustache, eyebrows, circles and so on. I then wanted to go into more detail to make the funniest face ever. I couldn't draw upside down so I sat on his chest and drew everywhere. I think I smudged my not so perfect mustache so I leaned my face closer to smudge it off. That's when I realized..the way I'm sitting on him, the way I'm close to him..uh.. does that mean something? He's not aware of anything so..I might was well...

Next thing that happened was I ended up kissing his sleeping lips.

_I'm in love with Ash Ketchum_

I continued to make out with him, but it felt like making out with a caucus. I went down for another kiss, but then as I leaned back something stopped me from doing so. Oh no, he was awake. Even better, he was kissing me back. We started going into a deeper kiss, but then I backed away to know what was going on. "Okay, so we are kissing." I nervously laughed.

"Really, I thought we were eating oreos." Ash laughed. "So I guess you know.." I played with my hair. "That you like me?" Ash confirms. I slightly nodded. "I'll now admit, I've always had feelings for you." I admitted.

"Wanna know something else?" Ash asked. "I also loved you. And still do." He smiled.

I grinned, leaned down and we kissed again.


	6. Merry Xmas in March

**Specifically requested by starwarrior18 a pearlshipping fic. Please review and suggest!**

* * *

Ash hated wearing fancy clothing, but Brock was throwing a christmas party and he required all men to wear a tux. Ash put his on and sighed with disgust. I don't look like a proper trainer. Is all he thought about.

Dawn loved dressing up. She had so many clothing, and dresses that she couldn't even decide on one. She scanned through her closet like crazy, one dress after another. All had beautiful designs, that she would love to gaze at for hours. Should she wear an elegant blue dress, like the colors of her ocean tinted eyes? Or that red dress, sitting there, reflecting the colors of Christmas. Warm, giving, and not to mention, hot too. She smiled and decided on that one.

Brock of course, was ready. He had his tux. Anything to impress Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny of course, guilty as charged. He even designed the place himself, and baked all of the delicious treats himself. The party would be perfect he thought. As he tied a Mistletoe on the wall he smiled at the beautifully decorated tree and nodded. It was ready.

It was seven' clock, people came in. There was Paul, Zoey, Barry, Conway, and many other people gathering around for a wonderful night in the Sinnoh region. "Yo Brocko." Ash slumps next to him. "So where's Dawn?" Ash scans the room. "Girls, they take forever." Brock laughed.

Ash helped himself to food. Food is always there. "Want some cookies, buddy?" Ash turns to Pikachu. "Pika!" Ash laughs and gives a bite to Pikachu. Pikachu nibbled onto the cookie but then dropped a piece. "Hey Ash?"

Ash couldn't keep her eyes off of her. She looked absolutely stunning in that red christmas orientated dress. She looked good, he thought. He couldn't stop staring. "Uhm Ash, what are you and Pikachu eating?" She started to ask.

"Uh-Um cookies." He shakes off his head. "That's nice. Getting into the christmas spirit." She flips her shiny blue hair that was specially styled for the occasion. Should Ash stop drooling?

Dawn tugged on to his sleeve. "Let's see where Brock went." She told him. "Sure." Ash nodded.

Uh oh. Everyone just stared at Ash and Dawn. "Why are they staring at us?" Ash asked looking at a silent Dawn. Dawn pointed up to the ceiling. Ash drops a sweat and saw the Mistletoe. He was super stoked about it, but didn't know how to kiss a girl. Dawn read him.

"It's alright." She said, leaned in and gave him a passionate christmas kiss.


	7. He Drives Me Crazy

**So instead of writing my english paper, I decided to write this. Ahh Uroborusshiping. My favorites. Requested by ExodiusLK :)**

**Please Review!**

* * *

_Trainer White_: He was always quiet, different, unable to figure out...intriguing.

_Trainer Red:_ I've never seen anyone like her, she's enthusiastic, outgoing...different...intriguing.

"R-Red! There you are!" White, A.K.A Hilda nudges him on the back with enthusiasm.

"White!" He was scared, "Why do you always have to scare me like that?" He winces his eyes.

"Why not?" She says.

"Anyways leave me alone, I'm thinking." Red crosses his arms leaning against the tree.

"You always say that." Hilda places her hands on her hips while pouting.

"What do you want?" Red drops his face to her.

"To figure you out, I can never understand you..." She trails off sitting next to him.

"What do you want to know?" Red gave in.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks.

Red slightly smiles. She covers her mouth like a little fan girl. "You're smiling!" She blushes.

"Do you really want to know" Red smirks.

Hilda looks at him in the eye, lost in his red eyes, just gazing. "Please?"

He took off her hat and put his on hers.

"You."


	8. Act One, Scene One

**Ahh! I was waiting for someone to request this! This is an agencyshipping fic requested by PearlShipper. Enjoy! Review please :) (MangaVerse)**

* * *

Black's POV

I don't know where Prez went, but she said she'd be back. Apparently she came up a great idea for a new play she's been working on, and she said it's different. What people want's to see knowadays. I don't know. I'm sitting on the couch, shoes, jacket, and hat off. Relaxed from a lonnnng day today. I'm my legs lay on the edge of the arm of the couch, and I swing them reading the offical pokemon league handbook.

"I'm back!" She sings.

"P-Prez! What took you so long." I prompted my self up. She hangs her vest and hat onto the coat hanger and sits down. "Sorry, I had to get this script approved by the mayor!"

"Why was it hard to get approved any ways?" I get up and stare at the front cover. "It's kinda tense, but he says the people will love it!" She smiles. "Then are you going to leave again and work on it?" I ask her.

"That's why it took me for ever. The ending has two Pokemon trainers not really kiss, but they almost do and then the curtains close. I tried finding actors, but no one wanted to do it, they were shy. And people who did want to do it, well...they sucked at acting." She shrugs.

An intimate scene huh? I knew Prez liked that kinda stuff, but I didn't know she actually wanted people to reenact it. Well, I hope she does find some people. She buries her face in her palms. "Hey I got an idea!" Her face lights up.

"What is it, Prez?" I ask.

"Uh, I know I'm your Boss and all..but your going to have to do this because I already told the Mayor this play is going to happen." She explains.

"Well, what is it you want me to do?" I ask her.

"Why don't we be the trainers?" She says. "Trainers in love...huh? What ? Us?" My face starts to heat up as I point to myself. She nods. "Gee boss, I can't kiss you.." I ruffle the back of my hair.

"We're not going to kiss. All we do is lean in, and the curtains close. Please do it." She pouts, her eyes gleaming. "Um..okay.." I awkwardly accepted it.

"Yes! I'm going to be famous after this! Everyone will love this play!" She jumps. "Okay, first I'll show you what goes on. It starts off with you winning the Pokemon league." She starts.

"Liking the sound of that." I did. "And then, you're dream girl, that's me, comes in, and we have our happy ending." She waves. "Got it..so?" I sat somewhere. "What's our names?" I asked.

"I haven't figured it out. Just call each other what we usually do." She gives me a script. She closes the door.

She then came in and opens the door. "Black! Congrats on the Pokemon League." She walks in casually, like it really happened. "Thanks, Prez. I couldn't have done it without you." I smile like it says in the script.

"And now your gift from me." She says and she undoes her hair, letting it flow. Wow, I'm just..she looks..so..beautiful. Seeing her long beautiful hair matching with her gleaming blue eyes. Wait..I can't think that about Prez.

She then crawls on top of me, so seductive that a sweat drops from my face. I tried to lean back without falling as she placed one hand on the floor and one on my chest and her lips were close to mine. "Prez.." Was the only thing I that escapes my mouth until she yells.

"And scene!" She got up redoing her hair. "I guess.." I said to myself. "Okay let's do it again." She re does everything and then we came to the part she leans in..but I couldn't help it, so I kissed her.

"Woah Black! Why did you kiss me!?" She leaps away. "You drove me nuts!" I held on to my head. "What?" She cocked her head to the side. "You were acting hot, you looked hot, you just are hot!" I yell, with frustration. She frowns, but then a devious grin appeared on her face, and she gets on top of me and intensely makes out with me. "Prez!" I gasp. "What about you, your hair, without your hat, you look great in that shirt, you drive me crazy everyday, but do you see me kissing you everyday?" She says leaning into another kiss. I pulled back, and argue more. "Prez, if I'm not mistaken, you're the one with beautiful hair." I kissed her back. She narrows her eyebrows. "It's not me, the way you call me Prez drives me crazy." She kisses me again. "Well, I'm sorry Boss, but what else can I call you." I snapped, kissing her neck. "Why are you doing that?" She says taking off my shirt. "Why are you doing that?" I kissed her neck again. "Let's just take this somewhere else.." She wipes her lips.

"No problem." I smirked.

And so, came the opening day of her play, we came to the end part, but no kissing, just the curtains covered us, and clapping roared.


	9. Red Leaves

**Hey guys! Long time ^.^ this is a burningleafshipping fic requested by burningleafship4 **

**Review &amp; Request!**

She paces herself into circles. Rubbing her chin, all alone in her room, doing loud thinking, because that is what she knows best.

What was her question? _How will I get Red to kiss me? _Is what all she thought. He seemed to busy, and she didn't know what was on his mind. Was it her? Or was the beautiful gym leader Sabrina? It could be Misty? She rubs her face with fear. IT COULD BE ERIKA! She shakes her head and buries her head into her pillow.

"Venasaur, come to my side!" She called out her trustee Pokemon. Usually, when she's caught Daydreaming about her one and only, Red, she grooms Venasaur.

"Venasaur, your leaves are so pretty!" She cried. "Saur!" She said. "Yeah, I don't know what to do with Red. He's all I think about." Leaf blushes.

_Ding Dong._

Leaf stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Now who could that be?" She skips to her window. She gasped and drops her brush. "It's Red!"

She quickly slides on her hat, socks, and shoes, and runs for her life to answer the door.

"Red!" She closes the door behind her.

"Hey, Leaf. What's up?" He asked her.

"Uh-nothing..just...thinking." She blushed. She can't tell Red she was thinking about him!

They stood outside, in silence, and the breeze of awkwardness was piercing them creating a tense mood. Leaf thought she couldn't keep him standing outside. Looking into the sunlight, made him look beautiful. His luscious light brown hair was moving along with the wind, as his chocolate brown eyes were reeling her soul to be lost in them. She just stared at his lips, they looked soft, and she just wanted to touch them. She was lost in thought.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. Leaf snapped out of it. "Uh. Come! Inside!" She lets him in. They were in the kitchen as she got some snacks. "Ooh whipped cream!" Red barged into the fridge and sprayed some into his mouth.

"Red, you can't just finish all of that!" Leaf narrowed her eyebrows. "Oh yeah, says who?" Red lifted the can so Leaf couldn't reach it. "Stop you're being mean!" She tried catching it. Red grabbed onto her wrist to prevent her from taking it.

"Ha-ha!" He teased and sprayed some on her nose. She growled and stepped on his foot by accident. "Ow!" Moved backwards. Leaf then tripped, causing her to push Red and falls on top of him.

They were on the cold kitchen floor, laying there in silence. "Whoah.." Red trailed off. She said in her mind, perfect, but out loud: opposite.

She then didn't know what she was thinking about and placed her lips on top of hers. He then went into a deeper kiss. That was shocking. She couldn't believe it! Red feels the same way.

After they stopped kissing, Leaf widened her eyes in astonishment.

"Shocking, isn't it." He smirked.


	10. Surfin' in Hoenn

**I'm back into writing these! This request is going out to **Sailor Taichichi Vegeta :D **Also, I will get the rest of the reviews done by friday :D It's great writing them. Commandershipping fic. Surfing AU.**

Shelby watched the waves roll in, as the sound of the water was trailing through her ears. She squinted, trying to spot the sun over the ocean. Those were the waves she was going to hit. They would be dominated by her surfboard.

Shelby grabbed her sufboard and ran as fast as she could to surface the water-boy, a cheetah couldn't beat her.

"Shelby!" A familiar voice had her dragging her heals into the sand as she stopped to find out who it was. Oh god, it was Tabitha. Her enemy.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I was wonderin' if we could surf this big wave together." Tabitha grinned.

"_Please" _Shelby batted her eyelashes. "For all we know, you can't stand the water."

"I know, but I would be willing to give it a try..with you.." He trailed off as his face transitioned to beat red.

"Not today." She tapped his stomach with her surfboard. She ran again, ran as fast as she could to let her speed get in the way of her thoughts. Ugh, Tabitha? Wanting to surf with _her?_ Although, he was kinda sweet...and it was a nice offer. She shook her head as she swam up the wave.

He's a mess. She was angered and she was starting to lose balance. He's stupid. She was going faster. The waves were roaring as she thought more.

But..he's sweet.

And then she fell..and everything went black.

"Shelby!" She heard a faint voice, as she woke up to pitch black, and then batted her eyelashes to see it was Tabitha.

"You fell..and then I went to get you. You were almost done for.." Tabitha sighed.

"You saved me?" She asked.

"Well..yeah.." He mumbled.

They both just looked at each other in the eye and smiled.

"So..wanna go surfing together?" She grinned. They held hands and ran off to the horizon.


	11. And Then She Wonders

**Ah, a Pokeshipping drabble. My OTP, favorite Ash ship/ I still love Advance and Palletshipping though :D Anyways this was requested by razmacka Thank you for reading :)**

* * *

She just got off the phone with him, trying to tell him how to properly train his Froakie. She has a vast knowledge of water types, and oh, he better have had taken his advice. The phone call went well, I mean, better than when they first met where they would argue about literally everything.

They were arguing about how to train Froakie. However, wouldn't Cerulean City's gym leader, Misty, know better than Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum?

Misty shut off the P.C and leaned against her chair. "That boy is so stubborn." She rolled her eyes.

"Like Misty, could you like please clean up the tank?" Daisy peered her head from the door.

"Yeah I'll do so."

"How about me and you do the tank!" Brock appeared with a lustful expression.

Ever since Brock came back from Sinnoh, he's always appearing outta nowhere flirting with Misty's sisters. Misty's eyes twitched as she held onto Brock's ear. "No, you're coming with me." She dragged him over the fish tanks.

As they were polishing the glass of the fish tank, Brock remembered something. "Hey, Misty. Where's Tracey? Isn't this his job?"

"He's probably taking care of the pool." She giggled.

"Did'ja talk to Ash? He won a gym match in Kalos." Brock scaled down the ladder.

"Yeah. We had another argument about his Froakie."

"We should've came to Kalos with him." Brock roared with laughter.

"Totally, but we can't always parent Ash. We need to worry about our gyms too ya know." Misty reminded him.

"Hey Misty, what do you think of Ash?" Brock asked.

"Why would you ask that?!" She blushed and fell off the ladder.

Brock jumped off the ladder and kneeled down next to her.

"I hope you know I was referring to his training skills...unless you had something else in mind." Brock smirked.

"What makes you think that? Mr. Casa Nova." She narrowed her eyebrows.

"Because!" His eyes turned into hearts. "I am Brock, master of Love and Relationships." He smiled.

"More like, Brock, master of Heartache's and rejection." Misty winked. Brock's face turned blue. "Even till this day you're picking on me."

"Anyways, since we were friends for a long time, I should tell you." Misty sighed.

She sprayed Goldeen's tank and wiped the glass and smiled. "I do think of him more than a friend. And I do wish he was here with us today. Probably staring at this fish tank with me holding hands." Her face transitioned to beet-red.

"That's what I think of Daisy" Brock frowned. "Of course." Misty sighed.

Brock placed his hand on Misty's shoulder.

"The time will come, Mist. Just be patient, he'll understand in the future." Brock smiled.


	12. Let Me Take Your Order, Sir

**I'm back writing this! I will also continue to write Ash's Coma and In His Mind, She's a Winner. I just hadn't had enough inspiration to write because I've been going through this sad, sad, sad phase that I'm a horrible writer and that I should stop. I'm not continuing to write because I changed my mind and see myself as a good writer. I'm doing this and continuing to write because I've always loved doing it no matter how much I "suck" Writing just takes practice, passion, and newfound habit. I know my weakness of writing now, it took me 11 years of my life to finally figure out what I'm doing wrong. I'm going to start there and one day, I can look compare my good writing to my first writing (or these fics) and say: There, now that's better. :)**

**So let's get back into this. Now with determination and devotion! Not to forget, a good time while doing so. I present to you **

**:Isshushipping requested by ****ExodiusLK**

**This is a diner AU. Written in N's POV. In this AU, N is only 2 years older than Hilbert. Kinda NSFW?**

* * *

**I **always see him in seated in this little corner-_his corner. _He's next to the bathroom, however, and dissolved into the darkness. Every time he enters the diner, he takes his seat and hides his face from the menu book. Sometimes, his chocolate brown eyes are seen peeping from the top edge of the book. His hat is always on, and the peak of the hat is always tipped down trying to dispose the shine that arrays from his eyes.

That's enough of me though. I shouldn't always be keeping my eye on that man during a job. I remember he was there yesterday for his twenty third birthday-alone. Our birthday's matched. I turn twenty five tomorrow, though. There's this sudden urge that wants me to put my phone number on that check. He might report it though and that wouldn't be good for me. I tried to keep my breath steady because I was thinking too much. Thinking too much leads to thoughts flying back and forth. What if those thoughts can't fit into my brain and eventually escorts it's way to my repository system? Is that the reason why my breath isn't steady? There I go, thinking too much; there went my pulse and my breathing. Both moving quickly.

I decided to make a move. I worked my way to the bathroom and gave him his check. I flashed a toothy smile.

"I'm N. I serve you regularly."

He took the check from me and tipped his hat up to the top. He batted his eyelashes in such a coy way, that's when red was sketched upon my cheeks.

"I'm Hilbert. You think I haven't noticed already? I noticed you look at me a lot." He slipped in the money inside the pocket of the bill notebook. His fingers trailed onto the palm my hand as he pulled me closer to him. I was towering over him since he was sitting down. He reached for my collar and whispered into my ear.

"I left a tip for you." That whisper gave me chills that traveled through my body. He held on to the back of my neck and then worked his hand to the front of my neck; slowly. His eyes followed mine as his hand slowly trailed to the base of my stomach and then returned onto table. He exerted his hat to cover his face and signaled me away.

I tried to walk away without losing my cool. "I feel like there's an earthquake inside of me." I muttered back to my desk. I opened the check and there were digits-his number. I looked back at him and back at my watch. I do have a twenty minute break...

I paced back to him and he stared at me, wondering why I was back already. I grabbed his hand and and led him to the storage closet of the diner.

Shit, it's a twenty minute break. A quickie can fit in that time span, right?


	13. Crash'ed Wedding

**So, requested by more than one, Sycamore x Juniper. It's a marriage AU. Also, Nina is an OC. Enjoy! **

* * *

The two never lost their cool. Always had self control. Always listened to themselves. Never took anything from anyone. Those were the key leads in becoming a Professor of Pokemon

Not until this day: Sycamore's wedding.

She leaned back against her rolling chair and blows smoke into the air. The smoke clouds the room up, along with her thoughts. Professor Juniper hoped to be somewhere else, and not here.

The man she loved: was arranged to be married today. They have been dating for two years, until his mother talked to her. She was told to stop seeing him and that he was arranged to marry someone that had lower intelligence that Professor Sycamore. The mother had a sick and twisted mindset that Sycamore had to be superior to his wife, which meant he had to be smarter. If he was more intelligent, that would bring the girl down. His mother didn't want them to get married in the future, or their intelligence would just offset each other, the worst, his.

There's nothing she can do. Her best friend, Nina, was the only one there for her when the news hit her. Juniper was weeping, Nina was patting her back and feeding her oranges to comfort her. This was four months ago.

She inhaled from the life threatening cigaret and exhaled the smoke again each time she thought about a bad memory.

The door was slammed open, it was so candid; that Juniper lost her cool and jumped up from her seat.

"YOU CAN'T" She screamed at Juniper. Juniper sighed and relaxed her tensed muscles. She tapped her cigarette against the foil sitting on the table and threw it away. She moved closer to her seat. "Nina, what are you doing here?"

Nina is Professor Junipers best friend, who is a klutz. When she barged into her office, Juniper could've sworn she also tripped on her way in. Also, her voice is loud. Sounds like a choir of screaming babies.

"You can't. You can't. You can't. You can't." Nina begged repetitively, shaking her head in various ways. Juniper only responded calmly, breaths of annoyance left her. "What is it this time?"

Tears were piling up along the corner of Nina's eyes. Oh dear, she's going to cry again. Nina would cry about the smallest things. "Y-you love him, don't you?" Nina stood tall and slender, firmly saying what she had to say. Juniper only responded by widening her eyes by a centimeter. She tried ignoring her and swiveled her chair facing the scenery upon the window.

"Nina, go home. You're a mess." Professor Juniper said over her chair. Nina's eyes followed the floor and her lips began to quiver. Juniper groaned, of course, Nina's going to start crying waterfalls.

"Why do you care anyways?" Juniper leapt out from her hair and crossed her arms. Nina collected herself together, but her voice was still shaky. "It's unfair. You know you love him. You can't just let him get married to that _bimbo!" _ Nina clenched her fist and jaws and shut her eyes tight. Juniper didn't say anything, she took the time to think...

If she really loved Sycamore...she wouldn't let this happen. If Sycamore lo-

"And what about Sycamore? We were together and he _let_ his mother get married to her." Juniper slammed her palms onto the surface of the wooden desk. This alarmed Nina as she jerked back. She creased her eyebrows and moved forward. "I don't care. You know what to do. You shouldn't let this happen!" Nina yelled out loud. Juniper was left speechless.

Silence was in the room. Juniper exhaled and shrugged. She got her coat. "Wh-where are you going?" Nina turned around, a little bit angry. "We're going to the chapel. Where's your vehicle?"

"Actually..." Nina tapped her fingers together so that the index fingers met.

* * *

"A moped?" Juniper raised an eyebrow. "I had to sell my car so I can pay off my rent. It suits me." Nina smiled with pride. "Whatever. We got to hurry!" Juniper rapidly tapped her fingers along Nina's shoulders.

"Yeah! Okay!" Nina sat down. Juniper wrapped her arms around Nina's waist to seat herself. She was moving around. "Ugh, this is so uncomfortable."

"Not my fault you're wearing a pencil skirt." Nina snickered. "Oh shut up." Juniper snapped. "Ready!" Nina revved up the engine. She slammed her foot on the gas pedal.

The moped-surprisingly-went as fast as a bullet. You could see the skin on their face flap as the wind was taking them away. "Woahhh! This is great milage!" Juniper yelled.

"Yeah! I know! Totally worth the cash!" She screamed. "NINA! THE BREAKS! THE BREAKS! THE BREAKS!" Juniper pointed at the chapel. "Woah!" Nina slammed the breaks and the two flew off the motorcycle and landed into garbage. Juniper was on her two feet but Nina was on the ground and groaned. "Wait for me." Juniper whispered to herself and ran into the chapel.

* * *

_"Do you, Rachel Gardner take Augustine Sycamore as your beloved husband?" _ The priest asked Rachel; Sycamore's assigned Wife.

"_Yup!"_ She confirmed. The Priest frowned. Obviously she didn't know what she was doing. "And Augustine Sycamore, do you take Rachel Gardner to be your beloved wife?" The priest turned his attention towards him.

Sycamore's face was covered in sweat. He looked uneasy and unsure. "I-I"

"STOP!" A yell came from the door. It was Juniper. She was panting for breath. Her shoulders moved up and down as she stomped her way to the aisle. Sycamore's mother stood up from her seat. "What are you doing here?!" She sneered.

Juniper ignored what she had to say and marched towards Sycamore.

"J-uniper, what are you doing here?" He whispered.

Juniper's eyes began to fill with tears. She noticed Nina peeking her head out through the door, smiling. This gave Juniper confidence. Nina walked towards them. Juniper paid her attention back to him. "Sycamore. I can't let this happen...I-I love you." She looked him straight in the eye, and Sycamore's eyes met hers. He grabbed the sides of her face and leaned into to meet his lips with hers.

"Why is this happening?!" Rachel screamed; infuriated. She was about to pull on Junipers hair until Nina tapped her shoulder. "Hey!" Rachel turned around aggressively. "Hey this!" Nina punched her in the face, leaving the whole chapel in a single, unison gasp.

"J-Juniper..I love you too..I can't believe I let this happen." Sycamore stuttered. He was confused, but so happy. The love of his life came back to him before he made another mistake under the foot steps of his mother. "It wasn't your fault." Juniper placed her hand onto his cheek and used her thumb to stroke.

He kissed her again. "I love you."

"Wanna get out of here?" Juniper smirked. He nodded and held on to her hand. The two ran out into the light of the tunnel; the chapel door. Nina sniffled, wiped the tears away and clapped. She wasn't the only one clapping, the whole chapel was.

Sycamore did then actually believe this quote.

If you let something go and it returns, that means it truly was yours.


End file.
